gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Osamu Nakamura
|birth=May 10th, 1985. Commerce, Los Santos. |death= |hidep= |race= Amerasian |gender= Male |height=180cm |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= Tan |actor= |hidec= |family= Hikari Nakamura Kenji Nakamura |affiliation= Market Street Crew Kanesaka-kai |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Osamu Nakamura is a Los Santos based Japanese-American mobster. He is associated with the Yakuza society, and entitled as Kyodai within the ranks of the Inagawa-Kai. Osamu is one of the original founders of the Market Street Crew and is closely affiliated with the group. He was later inducted by the Kanesaka-kai after bargaining with the Ichimonji-kai. 'The Past' ''Life as a child Osamu originally grew up in Commerce, Los Santos in an apartment complex behind Metropolitan Avenue and City Hall. There he was brought up by his two parents, in a manner most people would consider almost militant. Kenji, Osamu's father worked as a respected outsider of the Inagawa-Kai. Osamu at the age of three years old was unfortunately exposed to high levels of violence inflicted on other people by his father. This led to Osamu showing slight interest, and his curiosity as a child got the better of him as he followed his father one time, this is where he witnessed his father's true depths of brutality. Kenji, had a man inside of a car, with his arms and legs sawn off, as he crushed him to death. Osamu could not comprehend what he'd saw, and he ran home unseen. Teenage years Osamu's anti-social behaviour had arose within himself ever since the day he'd witnessed his father kill, and he was now even more curious to learn more about his father. Osamu already knew his father as a 'businessman' but nothing more. He began following his father around, unseen and he soon enough discovered that his father kept all of the legs and arms he'd cut off, in a small storage shed he'd owned. Osamu was caught by Kenji, as he peered upon his father, The Serial Killer's trophies. Kenji, began 'disciplining' Osamu for interrupting what Kenji called, his 'ritual'. Osamu was cut on his forearms, every week, sideways, so he would not die of blood loss/cutting arteries/vein. He couldn't handle it anymore, so one day, he lashed out, grabbed his father's shotgun and he killed him. Osamu then dismembered his body as he'd seen his father do to his victims before, and he then used his now dead father's technique to rid of the body, by dissolving it in acid. Being an adult Hikari, Osamu's mother, had no idea what happened to Kenji, but she seemed happy that he was gone, as Osamu had seen her bruises and scars from his now dead father before. Osamu had begun working with his father's associates, and started off working in a small Auto Body and Mechanic garage, known as 'Japanese Auto Repairs'. He had a passion for cars, it was seemingly his only interest in life, one of the only things he liked. Osamu, knew there was something wrong with himself ever since the day he witnessed his father's brutality, and it was then that he'd accepted that he was a sociopath. He worked under people who he'd grown up with as a child, the notorious Ken Takeyoshi being one of them. He was soon after initiated as a 'Shatei' or 'younger brother', after working under Ken for two years. Market Street Crew Osamu moved out of Commerce soon after, after being stepped up as a 'Kyodai' or 'big brother', he was told he was to help operate the Market Street Crew. He was one of the founders of the small group of businessmen, and he decided to open up his own Auto Body and Repair garage, Nakamura Auto Body & Repairs. Sadly, the group of businessmen Nathan Jiang, Felician Deguchi, Osamu and Daniel Sasaki were all forced to step away from eachother as Felician and Daniel fought eachother in a power struggle. Felician hunted down Daniel and him before he could realise what was actually happening at the time. Osamu tried to stick with the remnants of what was left over but he found most of the others had already either left town or completely disappeared. He continued running his garage, until one day, he met Michael Sataka. 'The Present' Kanesaka-kai Michael Sataka introduced himself, and proposed his business opportunity, which was working as a 'big brother' for him in his new criminal group. Osamu accepted the offer as he'd been running low on money for a while. It was discussed for him to be inducted into the Kanesaka-kai after, amongst the Ichimonji-kai, and even though frowned upon he was still transferred. Since then he's been working alongside Michael Sataka, and he re-met with Nathan Jiang, who he once worked with in the Market Street Crew. 'Personality''' Osamu has a very anti-social personality, and he is a known sociopath. He's very easily angered, dislikes almost everything except cars, women and animal-life. He learnt to self-discipline himself physically from his father, by cutting his the tops of his forearms in a non-lethal manner. Osamu shows no liking or dislike in killing, it just merely affects him. He has a hard time forgiving people who disrespect himself, and usually ignores them entirely. Category:Japanese-American Category:Character Category:Criminals